1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to systems and methods for acquiring content (e.g., music videos, digital music, ring tones, ring views, and other time-based media).
2. Discussion of the Background
Typically, a user who desires to acquire content, such as a digital audio file containing a song or other content, uses a communication device (e.g., a personal computer, mobile phone or other communication device) to connect to a server that stores the content, searches or browses for the desired content and, after locating the desired content, downloads the content to the communication device from the server.
What is desired are systems and methods to make it easier for a user to acquire content.